Rewrite
by Serenity12
Summary: A rewrite of the scene in Asylum of the Daleks, in which Amy and Rory are discussing what happened to them. Spoilers for those who haven't gone through the Ponds storyline.


_This is a Scene re-write for the confrontation between Amy and Rory during the episode Asylum of the Daleks, in which they travel to the Dalek asylum and are in danger of being converted into Dalek's with having nanocloud bracelet on._

_I was never satisfied with that episode, or the "reason" they gave for Amy and Rory's sudden divorce after everything they had one through. So I did a bit of a re-write while trying to keep the same basic principle in tact._

_ This particular scene is when the Doctor has just left Amy and Rory after explaining to them that Dalek's are devoid of love, and so the more love you have the longer the process is to be converted. The two are discussing who should get the one bracelet left between them, with Rory insisting that Amy take the bracelet. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! _

* * *

"Amy," Rory began, stressing his words as though they were obvious, "basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me. Which today is good news because it might just save both of our lives."

He tried not to think about how her cheeks paled at his declaration, to not notice how small her voice became as she looked up at him, "How can you say that?"

"Two thousand years," He said, his eyes and voice hardening as he recalled the memories, "waiting for you outside a box. Say this isn't true; and since you know it's true, give me your arm."

Rory reached for Amy's arms, ready to place the silly bracelet that would help save her and possibly damn him, but she jerked away from his touch. This was beginning to get too much.

"Amy!" He snapped at her, finally snapped, and he was about to snap further when he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Rory swerved his head to look back at his ex-wife, his skin already reddening from her slap, and for a moment he couldn't grasp anything. Not words, not anger; just a feeling of helplessness, a fleeting thought of '_how did it come to this?_'

Then, as quickly as it came, the thought was gone. Amy was speaking; and, as always, Rory listened.

"Don't you dare say that to me," Her voice was tense and on edge, and Rory realized, as she was standing there trying to be so tough, that Amy was started to crumble, "Don't you ever dare."

Fine, then. Let her crumble; because, after all, it was her choice. It had always been her choice.

"Amy!" He shouted at her, his injured anger finally poking through, "_you kicked me out!_"

"No, Rory!" Her voice was snapping at him now, coming down on him like a whip, "I didn't kick you out, I opened the door and _I let you leave_!"

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be stupid, Rory!" She was giving off a laugh now; but it was painful and cut, a laughter more suited for hysteria than humor, "You know that I can't have kids; can't have 'em! No matter what! Not anymore-"

"Amy, we discussed this, it's _fine_-"

"Liar!" She was screeching at him now, backing away from him as if he burned her as tears began to slip from well-placed control, "You are such a liar Rory Williams, a liar! It is not _fine_! It is not fine with you!"

Rory stepped towards her, conflicted between his anger and confusion as he watched the woman he loved fall to pieces. He pointed a finger at her and tried not to raise his voice too loud, "Don't you call me that, I never lied to you-"

"Oh?" The hysteria returned, Amy's voice suddenly light in a false sense of casualty, "Yeah, is that so, then?"

"Yes, actually, it is-"

"No it's not," Amy wrapped her arms around herself, her shoulders sagging as the hysteria died down and was replaced with choked sobbing, her eyes pouring into him as if begging him to understand, "It's really, really, not Rory. I saw the e-mail to your Dad-and I know I shouldn't have, I know, and I'm sorry-believe me I'm sorry-but you wouldn't talk to me about what happened with Melody anymore and I just wanted to see if you said anything to your Dad-"

Her face twisted just then, turning bitter and heartbroken, no longer looking at Rory but through him, as though she were reading the letter all over again, "and you did. So don't tell me us never having a child-a proper baby that we get to raise as our own-is _fine_. It wasn't fine when you talked to your Dad. You told him-"

The bitterness faded off the edge of Amy's voice, and the tears began to emerge again, mixing with her words as she forced them out one by one, "…that you didn't feel like a dad, and you'd never get to be one, and that you wished that your life could just be normal-"

"_Sometimes!_" Rory shouted, finally finding his voice after the overload of information thrust upon him. He didn't know how to look at her just then; didn't know how to react, and it seemed the words were falling out of his mouth at their own accord, "I said that sometimes I wanted a normal life; and you know what? I still do; _sometimes!_ Not every day though, not every second-"

"But enough to make you wish things were different!"

"Yes, ok!?" Rory had never truly, properly screamed at Amy before. Now, standing before her, his eyes moist, he was screaming. "I'll admit it! I wish things were different! I wish I could know for certain what it is I am doing in a week without having a month vacation to an alien planet thrust in the middle of it, I wish you didn't get bored when the Doctor never comes around, I wish you didn't wake up screaming from the nightmare of having our newborn child melt in your arms, I wish I could have _held_ that child just once before she became an adult who doesn't _even need us_, I wish I could see little kids running around in the yard with _your_ hair and _my_ eyes and god-forbid they get my nose but yes, Amy, _yes_, I want that!"

Amy could barely even listen anymore. She was watching him through the tears that were endlessly pouring down her cheeks, and a light buzzing was filling her ears. She felt light-headed; as if this was all just a bad, bad trick. An illusion. Anything but real. The blood was all rushed to her head and she didn't fight it; let her pass out, it might not be so bad at this point.

Rory wasn't done, though. He gulped back some air as he tried to catch his breath, his throat sore from the unaccustomed screeching, and continued, his tone considerably calmer as he spoke each word with careful deliberation, "No matter what, though, what I want-the thing that I want all the time-is to be with you. To live with you and travel across the Universe with you, even with the Doctor; I think I'd go mad without him now."

"Rory…" Amy was still crying as she sank to the floor, holding her head as it spun. Rory carefully made his way over and crouched beside her, reaching his hand out to her as he gentled his raw voice.

"Give me your arm, Amy."

"No…"

"Amy."

"Go away…"

"Just give me your arm-"

"Please, Rory…"

"It's for the best-"

"Just go away-"

"Amy, we have to do this, the Doctor said-"

"I don't care what the Doctor said!" Amy looked at him, her fire temporarily sparked, and she began to furiously wipe the tears from her face, "I don't care, I don't care, I don't care-"

"Well, that's great, but you still need to give me your arm." Rory snatched her wrist and brought it closer to him, struggling to hold it as Amy squirmed and pushed at him, "Amy, just give me your arm!"

"Don't touch me!" She was unable to yank her arm away no matter how much she pulled, but suddenly she felt Rory stop tugging. Amy turned and looked at him, his eyes wide in bewilderment, and her gaze trailed down to see what had caused him so much shock.

There, on her in plain sight, was a nanocloud bracelet.

"It's the Doctor's." Rory murmured, still amazed he hadn't noticed before, "When you were sleeping…"

Amy stared at it and gulped, her mouth dry, "A Time Lord…" Her eyes trailed upwards to meet Rory's, and she sounded almost incredulous, "What's to bet he didn't even need it."

Rory met her stare, and voiced the thought they were both having, "Then why didn't he just tell us!?"

At that moment, somewhere in the distance, The Doctor straightened his bow tie, and kept strolling on.


End file.
